deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jimmy Rex/@comment-31212806-20170224104418
Univorsal Erthquak Jimmy Rex is an OC created by Quauntonaut. Contentshide Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents History Death Battle Info Basic Info Personality Powers and Abilities Feats Weaknesses Mary Sue Litmus Test Score Fanon Wiki Ideas So FarEdit Jimmy Rex vs. Godzilla (By GalacticAttorney) Jimmy Rex vs. Hulk (By Hipper) Jimmy Rex Vs. Yoshi Possible OpponentsEdit Pups Arceus (Pokémon) Riptor (Killer Instinct) HistoryEdit Jimmy Rex used to be a normal Velociraptor living in the dinosaur world. One day, while Jimmy Rex was hunting for prey, he ate a tiny dinosaur. However, this dinosaur actually had nuclear energy inside it, so as Jimmy ate it, he absorbed it, and got powers. Discovering these newfound abilities, he decided he should start.. absolutely nothing and would live his normal life, except with these powers. Of course he'd meet many wacky characters in his life, but thats a story for another day. Death Battle InfoEdit Basic InfoEdit Age: 123 Billion years old Eye Color: Black Birthday: August 23rd Aliases: Nice Dinosaur, Fun and nice dude, Epic party dino Favorite Food: He likes Cocoa Pebbles, Pizza, and alot of other stuff! PersonalityEdit Very nice and a friend to lots of people! Can get very mad if pissed off Powers and AbilitiesEdit Radiation Can give weaker enemies radiation poisoning Knowledgeable Speaks English very well Can do the average complex math equations Can think of good strategies if given time in a battle (and if not too angry) Strength Can cause earthquakes by stomping his foot Can bite through very tough objects Claws and Teeth Made of supermantium, a VERY VERY hard metal to get through. Fire Ray Shoots a ray of fire, burning and lighting the opponent on fire Shock Foot Can electrocute someone with a kick, or cause a burst of electricity around his body on the ground. Freeze Tail Chills foot at sub-zero temperatures to hit opponents with a freezing whack, or cause a growing path of ice pillars in any direction Horn Ray A very powerful move, that uses all the horns, claws, and teeth of Jimmy to make a giant ray of sharp to shred through the opponent Jimmy's most iconic move FeatsEdit Can think of easy plans on the spot Only when not angered. Was once punched outside the Observable Universe, and into a galaxy that shattered and fell into pieces when Jimmy hit it. His earthquakes can shake the universe, multiverse, and beyond, and makes crack noises, that can be heard through space. His freeze tail could freeze the surface of the sun in five seconds, and could go a little inside, too. Fire Ray could melt magma and lava into pure water-like liquid. It could also melt what his freeze tail froze. If angry, it can be even hotter. Could bite through supermantium, the a very hard metal (though his claws and teeth are made of it). Could tank his own Horn Ray reflected back at him Granted, it gave him cuts and bruises Can fight and be on par with Hamster's "Star Destroying-er" Mech. Can take easy hits from it. Shock Foot can electrocute enough to kill the average Silverback Gorilla with one light shock, if REALLY angry. Could take down buildings with a simple tail whack. Could also tank alot of them at once falling on him. Won the "Cool Dinos' Spelling Bee 2017 BC" WeaknessesEdit Can't think of plans if he's too angry in battle, which often happens. Usually wants to rid the opponent in a cool way, not taking the easy ways out. Anything frozen with freeze tail can be slowly melting if Jimmy gets way too mad (even if it does make his Fire Ray hotter) Anger is something he is most susceptible to in battle, despite his niceness outside of it. It may make his attacks stronger, but it weakens his Freeze Tail, and makes him susceptible to well thought out plans that can use his anger to his disadvantage. Is not that fast. Mary Sue Litmus Test ScoreEdit 22